


Сказание о Деве-Драгоценности и Деве-Невесте

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Недобрая сказочка о двух женах одного короля.





	Сказание о Деве-Драгоценности и Деве-Невесте

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно — **стилизация**. Как бы ретеллинг частей канона, а как бы и нет. Автор в какой-то мере вдохновлялся "Сказаниями о титанах", но это было довольно давно.  
> Также автор не рекомендует воспринимать художественный текст в качестве попытки суждения о персонажах и попытки убеждения в какой-либо позиции.

Для народа, повитого звездным лучом в земной темноте, были тогда дни юности. Тогда благая земля лишь недавно приняла на своей груди три молодых племени, и каждое из них лишь недавно получило новое имя. 

Прекрасный народ поселился ныне у самого Света. Там, где серебряная роса не высыхала на травах, а пчелы выбивались из сил, собирая золотой мед. Там пели они, и танцевали они, и бежали с ветром наперегонки. 

Народ неспешный поселился у морских вод. Там пели волны свои печальные песни, вынося в прозрачных ладонях ракушки и жемчуга. Там плели они сети, и ставили паруса, и плыли бок-о-бок с рыбами и китами.

Мудрый народ поселился посередине. Там, промеж гор, вздымался зеленый холм, и смешивался старый свет со светом новым. Там познавали они тайны земли, металла и трав, жизни живой и мертвой.

И жила среди мудрого народа дева. Неизвестного отца дочь, неизвестной матери дитя. Ничьего рода была она, и ничьей не было ей защиты. Дал ей защиту сам аран Финвэ, еще до благой земли. А в благой земле вместо прежних обычаев — законы Могуществ.

Вот так и вышло: и всем она родич, и никому.

Не было дано ей силы телесной. Но проворным был ее разум, и искусными — пальцы. Покорялись ей лен, шерсть и хлопок, и новые ткани рождались у нее под рукой — говорили, даже звездный свет способна она вплетать в свою пряжу. Только Свет благой земли не могла она уловить, не могла соткать из него прекрасных одежд. Но разве кому иному это под силу?

Редко она улыбалась. Но взгляда не опускала ни перед кем, будь то даже посланник самих Могуществ. 

Не пела она за работой, и на улицах не подхватывала ничью веселую песню. Говорила тихо и быстро. Но таким ясным и чистым был ее голос, что замолкали споры мужчин, когда она брала слово. 

И красота ее была — тихая, как свет над темной водой. Глубокая, как эта вода. Серебром надзвездной реки сияли волосы девы, серебряным туманом мерцали ее глаза. 

Прозвали ее за ее красу — Мириэль, Драгоценность. 

И Сэриндэ ее звали: за то, что первая придумала, как устроить станок, чтобы женщинам сподручнее было ткать, и хитрые пяльцы, чтобы не сбивался узор на белом полотне. 

Не ведали отдыха ее руки. Белыми птицами порхали — над тканью ли, над канвой. Кроили и отмеряли, плели и тянули пряжу, смешивали и растирали красители. 

Босая она ходила по холодным камням и жесткой траве. Обо всём забывала, если на уме был труд. Говорили — упрямей она даже тех, кто плавит металл из руды. И никто во всей благой земле не мог удержать Мириэль Сэриндэ — даже сам аран. 

А ему самому с того — ни досады, ни гнева.

Только, знай, нет да нет, а проходит он мимо Девы-Драгоценности да поглядывает, как она перебирает пряжу, как выплывает из-под ее пальцев хитрый узор. Течет полотно с пялец, точно само собой: вольный ручей, не ткань. 

Сомкнуты губы Мириэль. Ни звука не сорвется с них, ни малого вздоха. Только серебряные блики от ее волос скользят по лицу тенями: точно роса с Серебряного Древа каплет. 

Бывает, посмотрит Финвэ, как промывает она шерсть, на простой камень присев, будто на кресло резное. Послушает, как серебрится-поет ручей под бело-прозрачными ее руками. И покажется тогда: чуть подождать еще, так спрядет она из водяных струй ткань певучую, прозрачную — и будет фата. И сами руки тянутся — снять, как жених с невесты снимает. 

Так помалу и вошла любовь в сердце арана. 

Однажды пришел он, как бывало, к берегу, где любила сиживать Мириэль. Но не остановился, по обыкновению, поодаль — приблизился на двенадцать шагов. На шесть. На три. 

Вот уже у самых ее босых ног стоял Финвэ. Молчал. Молчала и она, как у нее водилось. 

Замкнула, наконец, она серебряно-алым кольцом узор за оградой пялец. Иглу воткнула в полотно, оканчивая работу. И только тогда спросил ее аран Финвэ: 

— Скажи, Дева-Драгоценность: будешь ли мне женой? 

Вложила Мириэль белую, искусную руку в ладонь арана. Запрокинула голову, вглядываясь туманными глазами в его лицо. 

— Буду, — только и выговорила она. 

Радостью исполнилось сердце Финвэ. Разослал он весть о скорой своей женитьбе во все концы благой земли. А срок до женитьбы, по закону Могуществ, равен полному году. 

И жила в те дни рядом дева из прекрасного народа, по прозванию Индис. А значит это — Невеста. Родилась она не от отца, не от матери — из Предвечных Вод вышла Индис вслед за братом своим Ингвэ. 

Золотые волосы у Индис-Невесты, золотые с прозеленью глаза. Не укрывает она волосы прозрачным платком, не собирает в налитые косы-колосья. Мчатся-летят за нею длинные пряди, когда бежит Индис по цветущим лугам. Смеется на бегу Индис — а смех ее саму обгоняет. Совсем нетрудно ей это – что смеяться звонко, что петь. Ни разу не сбивается песня, не останавливает дыхание. Нет равных Индис ни в состязаньях музыкантов, ни в беге. Птицы, и те замолкают, заслышав ее. 

Оттого и дивились все ее соплеменники: почему же Дева-Невеста так и не сделалась никому до сих пор женой. 

Но вот прослышала Индис, что задумал Финвэ жениться и наполнить благую землю потомками от своей крови.

Затрепетала у нее грудь. Ведь еще до благой земли глядела она на арана Финвэ — как цветок глядит в небеса, лепестки свои раскрывая. 

Быть может, заметил ее Финвэ среди высоких трав? Быть может, долетела до Финвэ ее светлая песня? И правда — ведь кому еще назваться женой одного владыки, как не сестре другого?

Поспешила она к брату своему Ингвэ. 

Высоко стоит трон Ингвэ: все ему ведомо в благой земле. Так говорят в прекрасном народе; а что неведомо, то знает только сам Манвэ.

И сказал ей брат, высокий властитель, восседающий близ Могуществ: 

— Печалься, сестра моя, Невеста. Финвэ избрал жену, но это не ты. 

Переполнилось неистовой горечью сердце Индис. Запрокинула она голову, руками лицо закрыв — и бросилась прочь, дороги не разбирая. 

Принесли Индис ее легкие ноги на холм, где сияли нетленным Светом два Древа. 

Упала она на священной траве, стиснула пальцами упругие стебли. Лбом зарылась в землю, нетленное золото волос пятная. Упали слёзы из ее глаз — жгучим огнем обиды пронзили холм до самых земных корней. 

— Жестоки вы, Могущества! Немилосердны! Вот я, Невеста, а женой мне не стать! Ведь отдано мое сердце арану Финвэ, его дыханием вздымается моя грудь. Так неужто никто не ответит мне? Неужто Перворожденная уступит безродной? 

Не ударила молния перед Индис. Не пролился цветочный дождь, свадебным венком ее коронуя. Немы и чисты остались над ней небеса. 

Лишь пташка малая, черноперая, опустилась ей на ладонь. 

Стала чистить крылышки пташка. 

Обмерла от изумления Индис. Высохли слёзы на ее ясных глазах. 

А пташка раскрыла клюв и обратилась к ней на языке Говорящих: 

— Стань подругой для Мириэль, нареченной арана. И поймешь ты, Невеста, как утолить желание сердца. 

Но едва раскрыла рот Индис — выспросить больше, как выскользнула та змейкой, упорхнула облачком. 

Одно только темное, как ночь внешних земель, перышко осталось у Индис в пальцах. 

С той поры частой гостьей сделалась Индис в доме у Мириэль. Говорила Дева-Невеста, будто давно любовалась издали плодами ее трудов. Говорила, будто захотелось ей узнать, каково это: привести в мир красоту не песней, а работой рук. 

Поверила Дева-Драгоценность ее словам. 

И отчего было не поверить? 

Ясное лицо у Индис. Яркие у Индис глаза. 

С кем, как не с подругой, поделиться тем, что на сердце?

Мягкие руки у Индис, ловко заплетают в косы серебряную звездную реку. Расслабляются плечи Мириэль под этими руками. Разжимаются пальцы — вот-вот, и выскользнет неоконченная работа. 

Оборачивается Мириэль к подруге. Касается привычными к игле пальцами гладкой кожи. Не знают руки Индис никакого труда. Беззаботны у нее руки: как на ветвях пташки. 

— Невестой тебя зовут сородичи. Верно, многое знаешь ты о любви между женой и мужем? 

Кивает ей Индис. Как же не знать? 

— Служила я Нэссе, от нее научилась и легкости ног, и своему имени. Открыла мне Могучая свои тайны. Расскажу я тебе из них, что захочешь. 

Всякому ведомо, что первый в мире брак заключили между собою могучий Тулкас и нежная Нэсса Индис. Оттого-то свадьбы и устраивают в подобие той, что совершилась между Могуществами на заре времен. 

Ласковы речи Индис. 

Убаюкивают, нежат. 

— Многое двоих связывает в одно. Всего за вечер не перечислить. Но всё же первейшее в союзе супружеском — единение плоти. Всю себя жена дарит мужу. Раскрывается навстречу цветком. Никаких сил, никакой души ей не жалко: пусть всю берет. 

Молчит Индис о долге мужа перед женой. Как будто и нет его вовсе. 

Мириэль вздыхает. Клонится щекой к ладони подруги.

— Всегда я дичилась других. А теперь совета прошу. Но у кого, как не у тебя, просить? 

Кивает ей Индис. У кого еще?

— Скажи, Невеста: как лучше всего мне показать Финвэ свою любовь?

— Всем сердцем ты должна пожелать одно: понести от него дитя. И это будет венец вашего союза. 

— Хорошо это. Очень хорошо. 

Мириэль улыбается. Отрешенная у нее улыбка, незнакомо глядят полузакрытые серебряные глаза.

Поет ей Индис, Невеста, мужа не ведавшая. Скользит гребень в ее смуглых руках, скользят меж пальцев темные ленты. Перевивает Индис этими лентами серебро волос Мириэль. 

И песня ее — как яд медовый. Дурманом напоит, голову склонит в сон, и не проснешься никогда больше. Только в темных землях, не в благих, росли такие цветы. И песню их давным-давно впитала Индис в себя.

Но слепы были к тому Могущества, силы мира земного. И они покорны року, и они судьбе повинуются, а судьба та — Намо, Судия и Тюремщик, Ключ и Замок. А в тайной темнице у Судии — Противоречащий, бывший брат, правдивый ложью. 

Минул год, повернулся небесный свод на другой половине мира. Упали в высокую траву серебряные кольца помолвки.

И вот уже поет Индис для новонареченных супругов на пиру свадебном. Поет, глядя, как берутся супруги за руки, как осыпают их лепестками белых цветов прекраснейшие среди мудрого народа девы и юноши. 

Поет-танцует Индис. Рукава разметывает птичьими крыльями, змеей равнинной извивается в пляске. Как шелковая лента, вздымается и опускается ее голос. И разгорается жар во взгляде арана Финвэ в такт этой песне. Хлещет по молодой жене упругой волной. Тает-плывет наряд Мириэль в этом жаре, проступает под ним нетронутое белое тело. 

Многих чад желал аран Финвэ в благой земле. 

Не выдержит хрупкая Мириэль такой жажды. 

*** 

Легко разрешаются от бремени эльфийские женщины — словно пояс развязывают. Как падает одеяние к их белым ногам — так и дитя выходит из их утробы. 

Не таковы были роды Мириэль. Долгими они были, от одного золотого полудня до другого. Не раз чудилось Мириэль: вот-вот, и душа ее расстанется с телом. Но упряма была Мириэль, не уступила бы даже по воле Могуществ. 

И так, кусая свои искусные пальцы, Мириэль боролась с собой, дабы родился ее ребенок. 

Дала она его могучей душе войти в мир, удержала двери хрупкими своими плечами. И ни Ключ, ни Замок не замкнули их. 

Но не знала Индис, Невеста, по мужу тоскующая, что и в этом была судьба. 

И лежала Мириэль в забытьи, почти без памяти. Лишь тихо колыхалась слабым дыханием ее грудь. 

Только когда засеребрился нежным сиянием вечер, открыла Мириэль глаза. Обвела смутным взглядом свои покои. Затрепетало в ней сердце горьким предчувствием. 

— Где Индис из прекрасного народа, моя подруга? — спросила она, но не ответили ей девы-родовсприемницы. 

— Где Индис, советчица моя, танцовщица и певунья? — спросила она, но не ответили ей мужи-советники. 

— Где же Индис, где ласковые слова ее и нежные руки? Стали бы они поддержкой мне в этот час. 

И ответили ей певцы и музыканты, которых аран призвал прославить рождение первенца: 

— Сплела себе Индис венок из белых цветов, надела праздничные одежды. Принесла дары Йаванне и Ване, и быстроногой Нессе, покровительнице невест. Вознесла хвалу Намо-Судие, владыке свершившегося и несвершенного. 

Не омрачился за окнами свет дерев. Не ударила молния у дверного порога. 

Только тихий вздох, легче перышка, вырвался из утомленной груди. 

Постигла Мириэль коварство подруги. Так огромна стала ее печаль, что даже с места не могла она двинуться — лежала без движения на подушках, и слёзы бежали из ее глаз. 

И постигла Мириэль, что весь огонь свой тайный отдала сыну, чтобы сделал он первый вдох живой жизни, а что не отдала — то сгорело родами. 

А еще постигла Мириэль, проворная разумом: в пределах мира земного не пересилить ей больше ни усталости собственной, ни воли Могуществ. А значит, и быть посему. 

Тихо поцеловала она в лоб новорожденного своего сына. 

Тихо ушла из королевского дома, ступая, словно во сне. 

Не остановили Мириэль ни стены, ни стражи. Одна она шла, как если бы одолела всех слепота. Затерялся след Мириэль в высокой траве. 

И легла она наземь в золотом лесу, около колдовского озера — того, где тонет печаль и болезнь захлебывается прозрачной водой. Легла и дух испустила: только облачко сорвалось у нее с губ. 

С тех пор всегда туман клубится над этим озером, а туман тот цветом, как глаза Мириэль. 

С тех пор травы серебрятся на той поляне. Вобрали в себя эти травы серебро волос Мириэль. 

Так живет память о Деве-Драгоценности в благой земле. 

***

Шли годы вперед: как бредет путник без цели. А кто скажет, сколько их точно минуло? Не вели им счёта в благой земле. 

Но всякая печаль развеивается с годами. 

И, глядите!..

Танцует, рассыпая серебристую росу босыми ногами, Индис-Невеста. Поет, взмётывая свой голос высоко к облакам. Кружатся шелковые ленты в ее руках, прославляя милость Судьбы. 

В свете медового полдня встретила она арана Финвэ на склоне великой горы. Подбежала к нему на легких ногах, поприветствовала его звонкой песней. Нежными пальцами стерла с его щек следы слез, нежной улыбкой вовлекла в танец. И улыбнулся ей в ответ аран Финвэ, как не улыбался уже многие дни подряд, и сжал ее смуглые пальцы широкими своими ладонями. 

Не прогнал. 

Часто они с тех пор гуляли вместе по светлым лугам. Вплетала ему в волосы Индис алые маки, на которых еще свежей была роса. Пела ему о красоте благой земли и о том, что всякий в ней обязан быть счастлив. Быть несчастливым — гневить Могуществ.

Как поле спелой пшеницы были волосы Индис. Как майские кроны были глаза. Как прохладная вода в жаркий полдень были касания ее рук. 

Так вошла в сердце арана вторая любовь.

Забыл он дорогу в золотой лес. Заросла тропа, и ветви опустились над ней к земле, как бы плача. 

Но пусть лежала Мириэль Сериндэ бездыханной у колдовских вод, — а оставалась ему женой по закону благой земли. 

Крепко задумался Финвэ.

Многих чад желал он в благой земле. Полной чашей хотел видеть дом королевский. 

Крепкие бёдра у Индис. Как спелые яблоки ее щеки. Как пух лебяжий, золотом подсвеченный, ее пальцы.

Поет она, убаюкивает, а цветы сами чашечки свои закрывают. 

Разве найдется в благой земле мать лучше нее?

И отчего сразу не просил он у друга своего Ингвэ: отдай за меня сестру!.. 

А Индис только крепче прижималась к нему, улыбалась ласковее. Чем сильнее его отчаяние — тем глубже ее глаза, тем слаще губы. «Сделай меня женой из невесты», — молят беззвучно.

Воззвал аран Финвэ к Могуществам: ничего другого не оставалось.

Обратили Могущества свой взор к Судии, Ключу и Замку. 

И сказал Судия: «Да будет так». 

Затворил он навеки дверь к живой жизни для Мириэль Сериндэ, упрямицы. 

Открыл он двери для брачной клятвы Индис-Невесте, слепой от жажды своей. 

Так слепа была Индис, что позабыла даже: осталось по Деве-Драгоценности живое наследство.

Утихло горе, и память потускнела, но жив был ребенок, которому в упрямстве своём дала Мириэль жизнь.

Только на свадьбе, из-под вуали белопенной, разглядела Индис его близ супруга – и вспомнила. 

Заглянула она в глаза мальчика-сына. Увидала там серебряный свет, как туманом темным подернутый. Не было доброты в этом взгляде. И злобы не было: только память одна. 

Затрепетали руки Индис-Невесты, ставшей Женой. Свинцом налились легкие ноги. Узнала она судьбу свою в глазах сына Мириэль, хоть не желала того. 

Не бежать ей больше по зеленым лугам, не играть вольными ветрами, как шелковыми лентами. Станет ей темницей высокий дом. 

Станет сама она пленницей своего счастья супружеского. Полную чашу горя выпьет — после чаши счастья. 

Страшно сделалось Индис. А где страх — там злость ходит с ним об руку. Не успеешь оглянуться — а они ненависть за собою ведут.

Не желала Индис для себя ненависти. Дочерью прекрасного народа она была и купалась в свете.

Но продолжала, вопреки воле собственной, петь языком медовых ядовитых цветов: на всяком празднике, где выходила в широкий круг. 

И голосом черных трав шептала в каждые уши: не должен был рождаться этот ребенок. 

Кто верил ей, а кто — нет. 

Но смыкалась вокруг мальчика-сына стена молчания. Всё реже имя его матери звучало на улицах. Даже ткачихи перестали поминать ее добрым словом.

Сама виновна в смерти своей, и лучше бы дитя забрала с собой. Так порешили.

И смеялся глубоко в своей темнице Противоречащий, правдивый ложью. 

А у его ног блестело одинокое черное птичье перо.

***

Рассказывают, что пожелала однажды Мириэль возвратиться в мир живой жизни: хотя бы на один-единственный день. Затосковала о свете, золотом и серебряном. Пожелала увидеть сына, которого недолго баюкала на груди. Да завещать ему, чего самой не удалось – если не в полотно, так в нечто иное уловить свет.

Обернулась тогда ее душа белой птицей-дымкой, полетела к воротам, что ведут к свету из чертога Судии. 

Вот уже брезжит перед ней небо-купол. Вот уже, кажется, может она вдохнуть воздуха, различить в нем запахи горных рек и теплого камня. 

Близко жизнь!.. Близко почва земная. 

...Близко пение Индис-подруги, Индис-обманщицы, качающей колыбель собственного новорожденного сына. 

Будто темная пелена рухнула сверху, свет поглощая. Спутала крылья-дымку. 

Ударилась птица-душа Мириэли о врата. Горлом крикнула – а крик тот безмолвным вышел.

Не одолеть ей было запрета. Не укрыть исколотыми иглой ладонями свое единственное дитя. 

И вновь смеялся Противоречащий. 

Но рассказывают, что смилостивилась над духом Мириэль прядильщица-Вайрэ. Дала Деве-Драгоценности призрачную плоть — только в мертвых чертогах могло это тело жить подобием жизни, а на свету рассеялось бы туманом. Дала и прялку, и станок, и краски: сидеть ей теперь в покоях, обращенных окнами на восток, и вовеки ткать судьбу-паутину. 

А еще рассказывают, что однажды задумался ее сын, которого прозывали Духом Огня: по праву ли владеют Могущества судьбами рожденных, да тем светом, что делает благую землю благой. 

Но об этом — уже другое сказание: то, что называют Сказанием о Светлых Камнях.


End file.
